7 / 01 / 2009 Cáel, Regan and Fawn
Introduction Characters: Regan Martin, Fawn Linda and Cáel Tiernay Location: Fawn's house - Venice, Italy Plot summary: Cáel checks up on Fawn, finding Regan in her house, she's delusional and defending what he'd done. He takes them both to Château de la Nuit. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) ♎ Her eyelids had grown back over the two day period, though she was unsure if her eyes would return to her, much less her sight. '''Fawn' hadn't eaten as she would have, had she been with the Coven. Augh, the Coven. Vidar'd be worried on her absence, surely. This man whose vision she shared, Regan Martin, he had taken care of her after his initial attack. She didn't mind the doting he had on her. The part of her that tended to try to make everything work for the best was what kept her from calling Vidar for backup. That and she hadn't heard from her PDA in some time. Perhaps this Regan had turned it off? The blood memories from him were chaotic at best, he seemed to watch her all the time. She knew from these memories that he had dressed and cleaned her, removing her from the mattress and into her spare bedroom down the hall. She also knew they were out of Ziodex. He had indulged in far too much the first night when she'd bitten him, when she'd turned him. She'd gotten used to the idea of taking him to Vidar. This was the first person Fawn had successfully turned in quite some time. He might be pleased. Though, she wasn't sure how she'd introduce how he'd taken her eyes. Fawn moaned aloud, catching Regan's attention. She heard him near the door.'' ♊ Her voice captivated the Vampyre. He'd become intimate with her innermost thoughts and had learned how to filter through her most recent memories. The older ones ... still confused him. They caused his temples to ache. He'd spent the last few days caring for her and drinking from her. In his initial craze, he'd forgotten the Ziodex in Venice. '''Regan' cursed himself and went to Fawn's side. He nicked at her wrist in greeting, suckling her intoxicating blood past his thin lips. After he was satisfied, he offered her a drink. The pansy wanted to curl up against the woman, to suckle from her breast and have her protect him from the horrors of the world forever. But the actor simply kicked the pansy down and shut him up.'' "You needed something?" he asked. ♊ His hands brushing her short locks out of her face. He'd put gauze over her eyes, even though she'd regrown her lids. He rather preferred her this way. She looked vulnerable. ---- ''Cáel drove along the highway from the airport towards Fawn's house. His sleek black car was new, but not overly expensive. Discreet, just as he liked. The Coven had learned well how to treat him only his modest luxuries. The car weaved through the traffic with little regard for the limits, but it seemed no police were present as it was. In his head he analysed the traffic. If he had to leave fast, he should keep a keen eye for the least congested routes. As he crossed from the highway onto the down ramp, his head piece makes soft bleep. He finger automatically pressed the connect Button. "Cáel here".'' There was silence in the car as Cáel listened to the frantic woman on the other end. "What do you mean he bought in her PDA and then ran out?". Cáel frowned. "Thanks". The car sped up, it's engine humming loudly as he pressed a foot to gas pedal hard. "Fuck" he thought bluntly. "Fuck". The sun was already up. He was protected in his car via the UV blocking tinted film. But... he still had to get into the house. IF she was even there. It was going to be a long day. Despite the protection, the sun felt uncomfortably hot on his skin. His glasses lovingly had a dark tint. The brightness wasn't a problem. --- '' "My PDA, I'd like for you to send a message to my Coven. So they're not worrying needlessly."'' ---- ♎ Regan's initial time outside of the house, during his change had been chaotic. He'd been a beast, roaming the land. The only thing she gathered from those memories was that he'd had her PDA and had been to Ziodex's main center. '''Fawn' thought a few moments before also asking Regan for a change of clothing. He knew some of what she liked from their exchange.'' ♊ '''Regan' had never done this with a female Vampyre before. Only Sickert, and he'd shielded most of the memories from Regan. He wondered if it was this way with every Vampyre. He knew bits of the Coven. What he could gather from Fawn's memories. Regan picked through her clothing, drawing on faint memories of what she liked best and how he liked it on her. He pulled her clothes from her closet and chose a simple silver threaded dress. Simple, yet elegant cut and it complimented her eyes. Not that she'd have use of them anymore. Regan beamed at the jar on the table beside her bed. It held both eyes, suspended in fresh water and just a dab of his blood. Such beautiful eyes. Regan never commented on her PDA, he simply pretended he had it in hand as he returned to Fawn.'' "To... Vidar?" he questioned. ---- ''Cáel slowed the car as he rounded the corner of Fawn's street (WHY did she have to choose such an exposed environment for a bloody house!?) and parked quickly - discreetly - out the front of the neighbor's house. He looked around for a moment looking for some way to bypass the sunlight. He didn't fancy being set on fire to reach the hou- AHA! Fire! Cáel dived into the back seat and pulled the chair down, giving him access to the boot. His eyes danced across the contents until they found what he was looking for. A first aid kit, and a fire blanket.'' Cáel opened the door and practically launched from the back seat, not bothering to close the door as he raced over the lawn of Fawn neighbor's house and took refuge behind the fence. It was a billion degrees! The fire blanket was draped over him, covering him in all but a thin sliver where his glasses protruded. He quietly slunk through the slightly ajar gate and down the side of the house. Finally, the fucking door. He pulled out his spare key, given to him for the Venice assignment and slid it silently into the lock. The key turned and with the faintest of clicks, the door swung open. Cáel entered cautiously, and closed the door behind him. So this was her laundry. He folded the fire blanket and placed it on top a set of sheets. The laundry door was also closed. Moving to the next door he opened it slightly and peered into the dark house. ---- ♎ '''Fawn' heard her laundry door open and close. She stood and reached her hands out for Regan who had her dress held out in front of him. Her fingers threaded against his muscles and she slipped the skirt and shirt he'd dressed her in before off. She lifted her hands and waited for Regan to place the dress above her head, pulling it's to it's fullest length, just below the thigh. She was barefoot and she preferred it that way, walking around the house. Her house was fully tiled throughout the area with various small rugs posted in appropriate places. Fawn pulled her underwear down, deciding she'd need to get it herself, rather than send Regan for it. The dress she wore was not one that was meant to have a bra worn with it, as it dipped low in the back.'' "You sent the message?" She asked. '' ♊ Regan nodded and quickly corrected that, saying yes aloud. He guided Fawn as she began to walk through the house, towards her bedroom.'' ---- '' Cáel's eyes momentarily shifted to the floor of the hall and realized it was all tiles. As he closed the gap on th interior laundry door, he slipped off his shoes and placed them on top of the fire blanket. He'd been spending too much time with the coven. He'd taken to being neat. He should correct that, slightly. To be too immaculate was to be less than indiscreet in his line of profession. He strove to be the normality.'' He tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, slipping through and closing it behind him, twisting the handle so it made no click as it closed. Releasing the handle he thanked his stars he didn't walk into an ambush, and that his socks were even shades of grey. Last time, they were not matching socks. He froze. And heard a conversation. Clearly fawn, and another, (A human?) in the room ahead. He didn't sound strained, this didn't sound like a struggle. merely replying to what she'd asked him. "Sent a message to the coven?" Was this some joke? Surely she didn't just forget to warn them of her playing with a toy for a few days? Cáel tensed. Something wasn't right. He flexed his fists and crept forwards. So close now, he could SMELL the man, and what was definitely blood. ---- ♊ '''Regan' held Fawn by her forearm, simply guiding her movements as she memorized the exact layout of the house all over again. Even after residing there for a fair amount of time, it did take a conscious realization and memorization of the layout for her to be able to move around comfortably and with ease. Regan tsk'd her when she went out of line and he reminded her how the closet door in the hallway opened outwardly, rather than in, like her bedroom door.'' ♎ Maybe Regan had forgotten to close the door properly and it swung open and closed, and that was the noise she'd heard. As they reached her bedroom, '''Fawn' made a face at the smell. Regan hadn't cleaned properly, she turned to her dresser drawer and ran her hands along the handles, counting down to the third drawer from the top. She pulled out several pairs of panties, studying each one by feel. Her hands stopped at the thong, she truly did hate pantylines.'' "Is this okay?" Fawn asked, still oblivious to most things. ---- ''Cáel breathed out as he leaned around the corner, facing down the hall with a quick bob of his head. She seemed to be discussing... panties? How bizarre. Women had strange ways of luring mortal man. Cáel turned down the corridor and clung to one wall. The two of them seemed to be discussing her undies, and we both hidden behind the outward opening doors. Fortunately, the house was dark. His shadows wouldn't dance along the corridor to give him away. Approaching the doors now he slowed, tip toeing along and then backing against the door, unbuckling the gun from his holster. He steadied it, and took in a sharp breath. Okay boyo.'' Cáel spun, his arms flattening out as he did so, his body flashing out from behind the door with trained perfection. "FREEZE!" He yelled. He had no idea whether this was a setup. or whether or not they'd heard him creeping up. '' ---- ''♎ '''Fawn', startled, turned toward the faintly familiar voice. She hadn't been quite sure on who it was exactly since she'd never heard his command aimed towards her. Instinctively, she moved towards where Regan had last been, her arms outstretched as she wrapped them around him. She had done the exact opposite of what the man asked of her.'' ♊ '''Regan' tensed at the man's voice and Fawn's sudden movement towards him kept him exactly where he was. He'd initially wanted to project himself against the ceiling. Regan eyed the man, the actor taking complete control as the pansy held onto Fawn. In anger, his eyes flashed a dim white color as he stared the man down, otherwise, Regan did not move an inch.'' "Now look at what you've done. You've frightened the poor doe." ---- ''Cáel's eyes flashed over the stranger and then Fawn. The lingered for a faint second, and with rage Cáel saw her closed, gauzed, and reddened eyelids. Cáel's searing glare burned at the stranger. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?" He roared, his gun leveling on Regan's head. "Step away from her, or I WILL fire!". He failed to keep his voice low. And he ignored that she, that Fawn, had so immediately moved to seek comfort in the stranger. He assumed it had to do with her eyes. Or was this still a trick. Cáel tried to analyze the situation, but drew blanks. "NOW" He reaffirmed, his voice bouncing from the corridor walls and tiles like a ghost.'' ---- ♎ There, now she recognized the voice. He sounded so angry. Granted, she knew exactly why. "Cáel, calm down. This is Martin. He ... has taken care of me." ♎ '''Fawn' did not let Regan budge one inch, instead she maneuvered herself to his front, where she heard Cáel's voice the loudest and clearest. Her hands still held the panties as she faced what she assumed was his general direction.'' ♊ '''Regan' winced at the exchange and he kept to exactly where Fawn had put him. He knew some of her diplomacy and had prayed that she knew exactly what she was doing with this C&225;el.'' ---- ''Cáel froze, and stammered for a moment. "I.. what!?" he cried, lowering his gun. "What happened?" he rushed forwards to place a hand on Fawns shoulder, the other grasping her hand with the panties. His eyes met Regans. "What happened, did you see who did this to her? How did you find her?". A million questions raged like storm in his head, each with an reasonable degree of importance. So, this 'Martin' was helping her. Cáel hoped he would find the answers quickly. Action must be swift. He must know what he was to be dealing with!'' ---- ♊ '''Regan' was unsure of how to answer this. He inclined his head and kissed the top of hers gently as he replied to each and every one of Cáel's questions.'' "I've taken care of her, yes. I came on Fawn's house late evening a few nights ago, she brought me to her bedroom, thinking I was a simple mortal. I assumed she was as well, until she flashed fang. She teased me with her blood and her eyes. Surely you know her eyes, the beautiful gems. So much like my own, yet so vastly different. Clear and beautiful. So I took them from her. She bit me in the process, changing me from my previous self. I ... have never had an experience such as that before. Immediately, I grew attached to her, I had to care for her. She is mine, you see." ♎ '''Fawn' made a face as Regan explained what he'd done to her, but it had been forgiven.'' "He could have killed me if he so wished Cáel. Instead he stayed and kept me safe. He nursed me, and I him." ---- He winced and glared again, shaking as he retracted his hands from Fawn and stepped back. "You're ACCEPTING THIS?" His voice positively boomed with rage. "You sick fucker!" he spat at Regan. "She is not property! She is far beyond your class and anything you could hope to be!" He clenched his fist and instantly his body was tensed, and like a practiced motion his arm sprang like a tightly coiled wire, aimed squarely at Regan's jaw with little forewarning. ---- ♊ '''Regan' blinked as Cáel's fist connected with his jaw. He was taken aback. He thrust Fawn away from Cáel and the threat he posed, he couldn't allow for her to get hurt. Regan was not a practiced fighter, so he simply made a fist and attempted to connect with Cáel's abdomen in his dizzy blur.'' "Cáel! Cáel, what are you doing? Stop it Cáel!" ♎ '''Fawn' screamed, she'd only heard the sound of skin meeting skin before Regan had pushed her aside. Her hands were outstretched and she held onto the nearest wall, unsure of what was happening. Fawn cried loudly, helpless in her state. She couldn't bear the thought of either of them getting hurt.'' ---- '' Cáel was faster than this 'Martin'. As Martin's sloppy punch close, Cáel grabbed it with his right hand, and pulled on it as he span, his back landing on Regan's arm as his left hand, in one fluid motion, drew his gun again, and firmly pressed against the bottom of Regan's jaw. "Martin, Martin," he said in a mockingly calm tone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This gun has quite a bang." his hand grabbed Regan's arm harder, his claws digging in. He turned to Fawn. "Fawn stop. This is madness!" he pleaded. "This man has mutilated you! It takes not even a fool to see what he's doing is wrong. It's evil!"'' ---- ♎ '''Fawn' stopped her hysterics and she pulled herself together. She could play the game of diplomacy. She stayed where she was, unsure of exactly what Cáel had done, perhaps he'd drawn out that gun again. No matter, her and Regan found a way to work together, she'd have to get Cáel to see things her way as well.'' "Leave him be, Cáel! If you so wish to persecute this man, then we will do it before the Coven. NOT like this." ♎ She only knew this would buy both herself and Regan some time. She could plead Regan's case before Vidar. She'd earned her right to bring someone into the Coven. She did not think either Cáel or Vidar would deny her. At least, she hoped they wouldn't, for Regan's sake. ♊ '''Regan' didn't move as they both spoke. He simply licked his lips as his nostrils flared from anger. So, she wanted to do this before the Coven. Regan was unsure if he liked where this was going. He thought of the possibilities of getting away, after Cáel calmed down, of course. Maybe disappearing for a small while before returning to claim Fawn once more.'' ---- ''Cáel's mind ticked over. Repeating everything again and again as he absorbed the situation. "Yes" he said. "We will all go to the Coven." His gun pressed against the bottom of Regan's jaw more firmly, and Cáel leaned backward slight, a manner that should press this Martin against the wall. Cáel would not treat him kindly. The man brutally mutilated his family. "Martin" he cooed. No mistaking the mockery in his voice. "Oh Martin look what you've done. Now we have to take you home. You are ours now, Martin" he said. "You're mine". His voice was acidic, but was immeasurably calm. It didn't sound seething to anyone but Martin, and perhaps Fawn. He practiced genuine sounding words as part of his social disguise. The same went for his Irish accent. He had mastered that a while ago. "Fawn". He said. "Why are you doing this?"'' ---- ♊ '''Regan' knew better than to move, instead he let the pansy loose, allowing his shoulders to slouch as he took on the submissive role. He did not nod for fear that Cáel would be very trigger happy. Instead, he simply awaited Fawn's reaction.'' ♎ '''Fawn' pressed her fingertips to her forehead as she began to speak to the air and area she assumed was Cáel.'' "He. Saved. My. Life. Cáel." She enunciated every word. "Yes, he disfigured me. But he saved my life. I was not ready to die. Not like that. You should be thanking him. And by blood, Regan is mine." She cursed silently as she'd slipped his primary name. ---- '' Cáel winced slightly as she said this and looked at Regan "Regan" his voice sleekly emphasized the 're'. He clenched his jaw and then loosed it before speaking. "Fawn. You would not need to be saved if he had not done it in the first place". He looked disgustedly at 'Regan'. I'm surprised filth like you actually survived her bite. "Lucky me" he cooed again, a meaningful, hateful, scheming grin flashed across his face but for an instant before it was suppressed.'' The wretched thing had dome something to her mind. But how? What disgusting mockery had he made of her mind? "Taker her to the kitchen. And seat yourselves at the table." He released regan with one last squeeze to the arm, and stepped backwards past Fawn. "I'll be right behind you" he said, waving the gun gently side to side, it's aim discriminatingly close to regans head. "We'll be here till sundown at least". ---- '' ♊ Regan smiled and flashed his fangs at Cáel. He was hungry again. Regan helped Fawn down the stairs and into her kitchen, he pulled a chair from her and knelt between her legs, his tongue licking up her forearm once more as his nails scratched his flesh open. His most recent blood memories would tell her enough about Cáel and how he appeared to Regan, along with the order of the house and the rough estimate of time that it was. With this, Regan sank is own teeth into her wrist and drank, collecting more information about the house, and hopefully trying to get something else on Cáel. It was a shame, he thought, that Fawn wasn't a fighter. She had so much potential.'' ♎ '''Fawn' greedily drank from Regan's wrist and what he'd shown her was enough to tell her the position of the sun and exactly the mood Cáel was in, by his facial expressions alone. How she missed his smile. Fawn's heart ached to the blood memories of Cáel's disgust and anger, over her. No matter, Fawn put those feelings aside and she focused on how quickly she could get to Vidar.'' "Cáel, you forget that my house faces the East. We can leave before sunset, so long as we stick to the shade from the house. Would you mind getting my clothes for me while we wait?" ---- ''Cáel pressed a finger to his ear. It didn't ring. Instead it went directly to Château. "Reinforcements and escort call. Fawn's house. Send a helicopter from the nearest Airport. We need sun protective suits to get to the chopper just in case" he said. And waited for a moment his eyes firmly on Regan. "I have Ziodex, Fawn" he said softly. He'd grabbed it from the emergency medical kit in car. He glared at Regan, and tossed the pack over. "Her first" he growled.'' The woman on the other end replied. "It's on its way, Cáel, but still an hour". "Thanks," he said, "And bring cuffs". The button disconnected the signal. '' ''He studied Fawn for one long moment. "I'm sorry, Fawn. I can't let any of us move right now. He's dangerous". "You can use the tablecloth for the Helicopter ride. It's more than large and you do have clothes at Château de la Nuit" ---- ♊ '''Regan' caught the pack and nicked it, he spilled the blood into his mouth and sloppily pressed his lips against Fawns, giving her the first drink. Cáel hadn't specified how he was to give it to her, simply that she was first. Regan licked her luscious lips before he pulled away, gently pouring the rest of the bag into her mouth and down her throat. Regan gave Cáel a look that simply dripped with, 'want a taste?'' ♎ '''Fawn' gasped at the exchange and drank heavily before she shook her head, letting Regan know she was done. She then turned towards the direction she heard Cáel best.'' "I do, my favorites are just upstairs." She gave a visible pout with her lips, as her eyes couldn't make the puppy dog face anymore. ♊ Regan simply dipped his head onto her lap as Cáel pointed his gun towards him once more, he wasn't above using her as a shield. The time passed faster than he had expected it to. He was reveling in her thoughts, her scent, her taste. "You know, Cáel. She tastes better than she looks." Regan said, his head still lying on her lap. "I don't mind sharing, just this once." ---- ''Cáel stood perfectly still for some time. "No thanks" finally replid. "I have my own". He stared for a while and watched. How disgusting it was to watch her let him do this to her. Eugh! His eyes narrowed. I'm GOING to kill you. He thought, just wishing the thing could hear him. "Fawn?" he queried. "Fawn, was he human, before you it him?". '' ---- ♎ '''Fawn' shook her head as she listened to them converse, she stroked Regan's hair as she replied.'' "He was a Dhampyre. It surprised me, it's the only reason he got as far as he did." ♊ '''Regan' didn't think too much to ask on who belonged to Cáel, simply that Cáel would no longer be anywhere near his pet doe.'' ---- '' Cáel's ears picked out the droning hum of the chopper. "Ah" he cooed to Regan "We're about to take you home with us. You're going to LOVE it there, ex-damphyr" he soothed, his face flush with false caring, and ridiculously accurate representations of endearment. He pressed his ear, and advised Château to connect him to to the chopper. "Come straight inside. We're in the kitchen". Cáel smiled sweetly at Regan.'' The men came in and surrounded Regan and Fawn. Six in all. "Separate them, cover her with something" Cáel ordered as the men finished taking positions. One of them took the tablecloth and cut a hole in it, throwing it over Fawn's head like a poncho as two grabbed her arms. The remaining three took Regan as fast as the could, the fourth standing between Regan and Fawn. "Do not struggle, and neither of you will be harmed" Cáel instructed, truthfully. '' ---- ''♎ '''Fawn' whimpered as she was dressed and pushed aside like a rag doll. Surely, Cáel heard her curse about how Coven members were treated.'' ♊ '''Regan' cooed at Fawn, mocking Cáel's tone. He'd leave his blades here, as much as he hated the idea of it. And her eyes. Regan beamed at Cáel.'' "Would you like to leave her eyes here to rot, or are we preserving them? I have them hidden away, I would gladly go get them for Fawn." '' ''♊ Regan lied about them being hidden, but it gave him the chance to get his blades. ---- Cáel stepped towards Regan with a brutal grin beaming all over his face. He was enigmatic, his visage was gone. "You will deal with this for Fawns sake" He was still connecting the dots. And with that, he stepped forwards, his grin becoming more severe. "Oh, we'll find them" he said. His left hand gently sliding down Regan's cheek, before gripping his jaw and tilting his head. The three guards by now had maneuvered themselves. Standard procedure was to move Regan's arms behind his back. He was effectively defenseless. Cáel drew in close, and breathes on Regans neck, before sinking his teeth in, his hand firmly on Regan's throat, the gun now in his right hand, aimed at Fawn, within Regan's field of vision. Standard procedure. Cáel's mind howled with glee. Blood memories were the most efficient form of truth revealing. He'd done this to many Hrafn scum before he killed them. ---- '' ♊ Regan arched against Cáel's lips and teeth, there was no pleasure in this as there had been with Fawn. And out of his blind anger towards Cáel, Regan thought solely of his first moments as a Vampyre. The confusion, the hunger, the chaos. The red-haired demon who'd stopped him at Ziodex. Regan focused completely on all of this as Cáel drank and he'd hoped his age and the intensity of those memories overshadowed the information Cáel had been looking for.'' "Bastard." Was the only word heard grunted by Regan as he kept his eyes on Fawn. ---- '' Cáel took several large mouthfuls of Regan's blood, before he stopped. He only needed a little bit. But what the hey. He was hungy. After he pulled his bloodied lips from Regan's neck, he swiped a vial from one of the guardsmen, and spat half a mouthful of blood into it, and tucked it into a pocket.'' Cáel lowered his gun and put it away, taking a cloth from the sink and wiping Regan's neck. The punctures had already sealed, but marks were visible. "Take them to the chopper, they can sit together for the trip home" he said. "Make sure nothing goes wrong". He gestured at one of them "Do you have the cuffs?". The man nodded. "Cuff him" Cáel said. As he was about to stride out, he stopped. "ah yes" he said. And immediately thought about Fawns eyes. "I'm getting my stuff from the laundry" he lied to one of the staff. "Take them though the plastic tunnel and into the chopper, wait for me" he said, and wheeled, darting up the stairs. ---- ♊ '''Regan' coughed out of disgust at the man and eased the guards from him fully, showing them he'd comply as they wished if they'd simply unhand him. They did not, but Regan took the slight release as sign enough, before they cuffed him. He followed Fawn as they led them both outside, Fawn was rushed into the chopper first while Regan was shoved in second. His knees hit the floor and it took him a moment as he popped his arm from its socket, working his arms and cuffs past his feet and bringing them to his front. He then slammed his shoulder back into its socket, wincing at the pain but satisfied with his work. He glared at Cáel's men before the actor, exhausted, gave reign to the pansy once more, his body slouched against the woman.'' ♎ '''Fawn' only heard the things happening around her and Cáel's men had been kind enough to help her through the chopper. She heard the chink of what she assumed were Regan's cuffs hitting the chopper floor. Then a pop and a drag. Fawn was almost sickened with what she heard. Regan came to her again and she held him, her hands rubbing his wrists. They awaited Cáel's return.'' ---- ''Cáel had passed the threshold of the stairway when the first memory flickered in and out of existence. It was Fawn. Easy enough. He walked up the hallway and into the laundry. Well. Maybe not so much a lie. And slipped his shoes on. The second memory kicked in here. A woman. Fiery hair. A pungent smell. Powerful memory, but it was also very hazy. As though coagulated by something else.'' Cáel walked down the hallway and turned into Fawn bedroom. The smell was like punch in the face. Disgusting! And there he saw them. Fawns eyes. He moved towards them and then was hit by another memory, this one was Fawn's. It was agony. Terror. He dropped to his knees. Her memories were fresh in his blood! Cáel should not have been so careless. Regan had only just drank from her! Ugh. Cáel felt a headache hinding on his temples. He stood up and forced it to the back of his mind. He took up the jar and glared at it. And then he saw them. Sharp, surgical tools. Aha. He thought, plucking them up. Evidence. He took the Jar and the blades down stairs. As he entered the kitchen, another memory hit him. It was her. It was anarchy. Pure chaos. Sudden, violent and primal. Cáel dropped the knives and jar into the tiles as he fell to the floor, his head blinding. He regained control and grabbed the draws, searching frantically for them.And he found them. He took the zip lock bag and plucked up Fawns eyes. Filling the bag slightly with fresh water and dabbing a bit of his blood in, as he'd seen with the jar, he zipped it up and placed it in his pocket. A jar would have been unhideable, anyway. He took the knives and sealed them in tin foil, sliding them into his interior jacket pocket. Standing up, and fighting more memories, he walked calmly towards the chopper. As he neared the chopper he flashed a grin at Regan and instead of getting in the side entrance, opened the pilots door and took the copilot position. Two men with hazmat-like suits closed the doors and disembarked. Cáel knew they would pack up the plastic tent structure,and take his car to the airport.